Fright Night
Fright Night is an American vampire horror film starring William Ragsdale, Chris Sarandon, Stephen Geoffreys and Roddy McDowall that was released in 1985. It was followed by a 1988 sequel, Fright Night II, and a 2011 remake - along with numerous other merchandise including tapes, CDs, videos, DVDs, and comic books. Fright Night was the breakout hit of the summer of 1985 but only because Columbia Pictures thought they were going to have a hit with Perfect'. They didn't. The visual effects are the work of Richard Edlund, who also provided the effects for Ghostbusters a year earlier. Plot Charley Brewster (William Ragsdale) is a teenage horror movie fan. One night he sees new neighbors moving in next door and they appear to be carrying what looks like a coffin. Charley shrugs this off until he sees his new neighbor Jerry Dandridge (Chris Sarandon) biting the neck of a young woman. He tells his mother (Dorothy Fielding) what he saw but she doesn't believe him. He tries to tell his friend "Evil" Ed (Stephen Geoffreys) and girlfriend Amy (Amanda Bearse) but they also believe Charley is mistaken and begin to worry about his mental well-being. Charley calls the police claiming that he saw Dandridge killing his date and that there is a coffin in the basement. The police investigate and not finding the hooker (Heidi Sorenson) and the teenage girl (Irina Irvine) they tell Charley to never call the police again. Charley then decides to seek the help of veteran vampire movie star and local late-night horror showcase host Peter Vincent (Roddy McDowall), who after a long and mediocre career has become cynical and dispirited. Vincent visits Dandridge with Brewster in order to persuade Charley that he's deluded (by asking Dandridge to drink tap water labeled 'holy water'), only to find that Dandridge casts no reflection in his mirror. Amy comes to believe that Dandridge is a vampire, but Evil is not convinced, and wants to hear nothing about it. As he leaves, Evil takes an alley, only to encounter Dandridge. He becomes scared, and tries to run, but Dandridge keeps up and bites him, changing him into a vampire. Back at his house, Vincent is scared and tries to shake off his feeling of dread. Just then Evil knocks on his door. Vincent opens it, and begins talking to Evil casually, as he knew nothing of what Evil was now. Suddenly, Evil attacks Vincent, who narrowly escapes by using a cross. A scalded Evil slinks away, threatening Vincent with telling the 'Master'. Amy and Charley, at the time, happen to be crossing the streets when they see Dandridge following them. They run into a night club, but Dandridge follows them, where he hypnotizes Amy. Charley attempts physical combat, but Dandridge subdues him. He then leaves with Amy to his house. Charley runs back to Vincent, who makes him grab a cross before he enters. There, he persuades Vincent that they must confront Dandridge, igniting Vincent's long-slumbering faith and strength. The duo get ready, and go to Dandridge's mansion. By then, he had already turned Amy into a vampire. As Charley and Vincent enter the house, Dandridge welcomes them to what he calls 'Fright Night', used to describe the night encounters that follow. Vincent has a brief moment of fear, in which his faith is too weak to activiate the power of the cross against Dandridge. The latter orders his ghoul servant Billy Cole (Jonathan Stark) to kill the duo, but they shoot him repeatedly and stab him until he dies. Charley and Vincent proceed to split up and Charley finds Amy's body. Evil turns into a wolf and attacks Vincent, but he stakes a broken rail from a wooden staircase into Evil's heart, killing him. Vincent proceeds to take a sorrowful Charley from Amy's body and goes to face of with Dandridge. This time, Vincent's faith works against Dandridge, who turns into a vampire bat and bites Charley. Just then, the bell for daybreak goes, and they all go into the basement of the masion, where Dandridge proceeds to resurrect the body in the coffin that had been moved into his house with him. Amy is present here, and nearly bites a temporarily softened Charley. He escapes, and together with Vincent, break the glass walls of the basement, letting in sunlight. Dandridge burns to dust, and Amy is cured. In the final scene of the movie, Charley and Amy are at home, watching Vincent's popular new show, 'Fright Night'. They then deviate attention from the show and begin making out on the bed. The movie ends as a pair of red eyes flash repeatedly outside, and we can hear Evil Ed's catchphrase: "Oh, you are so cool, Brewster!" as the credits start to roll. 'Fright Night' is far from over. Cast *Chris Sarandon -as- Jerry Dandridge *William Ragsdale -as- Charley Brewster *Roddy McDowall -as- Peter Vincent *Amanda Bearse -as- Amy Peterson *Stephen Geoffreys -as- Ed Thompson *Jonathan Stark -as- Billy Cole *Dorothy Fielding -as- Judy Brewster *Art J. Evans -as- Detective Lennox *Heidi Sorenson -as- Hooker *Bob Corff -as- Jonathan *Irina Irvine -as- Teenage victim *Pamela Brown -as- Miss Nina Production Development While writing the script for Cloak & Dagger, Tom Holland amused himself when he conceived the idea of a horror-movie fan becoming convinced that his next door neighbor was a vampire, but he didn't initially think this premise was enough to sustain a story. "What's he gonna do," Holland asked, "because everybody's gonna think he's mad!" The story percolated in his mind for a year and finally one day while discussing it with John Byers, then the head of the story department at Columbia Pictures, he finally figured out what the boy would do. "Of course, he's gonna go to Vincent Price!'" In that era, many local TV affiliates in the United States had horror hosts (perhaps the most famous are Zacherle and the nationally syndicated Elvira), so Holland decided it would be natural for the boy to seek aid from his local host. "The minute I had Peter Vincent, I had the story. Charley Brewster was the engine, but Peter Vincent was the heart." Once he'd conceived that character, Holland knocked out the first draft of the script in three weeks. "And I was laughing the entire time, literally on the floor, kicking my feet in the air in hysterics." Holland was so disheartened by the film that was ultimately made from his previous screenplay, Scream for Help, that he decided he had to direct Fright Night himself, and he'd developed enough of clout from the successes of his screenplays for Class of 1984, Psycho II, and Cloak & Dagger that the head of Columbia Pictures said, "Let's take a chance on the hot screenwriter kid," not figuring that Fright Night would be as successful as it ultimately became. Casting The Peter Vincent character was named after horror icons Peter Cushing and Vincent Price, and Holland specifically wrote the part for Price, but at this point in his career, Price had been so badly typecast that he had stopped accepting roles in horror movies. Guy McElwaine, then the head of Columbia Pictures, suggested Roddy McDowall for the part. McDowall had already starred in the Holland-penned film Class of 1984, so Holland was immediately receptive to the suggestion. "He understood the part," commented Holland, "and he also understood what he could do with it, and he really wanted it!" Holland and McDowall built a lasting friendship, and McDowall eventually invited Holland to a dinner party where he introduced him to Vincent Price, who was flattered that the part was an homage to him and commented that the film "was wonderful and he thought Roddy did a wonderful job." Chris Sarandon's agent gave him a copy of the script and he replied, “there’s no way I can do a horror movie," but he decided to give the script a once-over and was immediately captivated by it. "I thought this is one of the best scripts I've read in a long time," Sarandon said, "beautifully constructed, it was obvious that this was a labor of love, it was clear that the writer/director's approach to it was one of wanting to have fun with the genre without making fun of it, the characters were beautifully drawn." Although he liked the screenplay, Sarandon was still leery of working with a first-time director, so he flew to L.A. to meet Tom Holland and producer Herb Jaffe. He and Holland had an immediate rapport (and went on to make several more films together), and Sarandon was awed that Holland had the film so completely mapped out that he "literally described the movie shot-by-shot all the way through - page-by-page, scene-by-scene. It was basically the way he shot it." Jonathan Stark wasn't a fan of vampire movies at all, but he also liked the script. The Billy Cole character was written as a hulking giant, so Stark padded himself with extra clothing when he went in to audition. At auditions, he read the scene in which he's being questioned by the detective, which was written to be played straight. "I'm thinking if I'm sitting there being evil," Stark commented, "the lieutenant's gonna get suspicious. Why not throw him off the trail by being funny?" Holland liked his take on the character, and Stark was told that he had the part - but because he came into read at the start of the audition process, months passed before filming commenced and Stark worried that he'd lost the role. The gap worked to his advantage, however, because it gave him time to hit the gym and bulk up so he wouldn't have to wear padding in the film. William Ragsdale had auditioned to portray Rocky Dennis in Mask but he lost the role to Eric Stoltz. However, casting director Jackie Burch remembered his audition and thought he'd be right to portray Charley Brewster. Ragsdale auditioned several times and ultimately received the news that he'd landed the part on Halloween night 1984, beating out several other future-stars like Charlie Sheen. Due to a mix-up, Stephen Geoffreys had an awkward audition for Anthony Michael Hall's role in Weird Science, and he made an indelible impression on Jackie Burch, who suggested him for Fright Night. Although he wasn't a horror movie fan, Geoffreys loved the script, so he called his agent and emphatically declared that he'd love to audition for Charley Brewster. “No, Steve," his agent replied, "you’re wanted for the part of Evil Ed.” Geoffreys was simultaneously baffled and heartbroken. "What do they see in me that they think I should be this… well anyway, it worked out." The most difficult role to cast was Amy Peterson. "There wasn't the perfect girl-next-door until Bearse walked in," Holland commented. Pre-production Once his cast was in place, writer/director Holland got input from each of the actors and made numerous revisions to the script. Some were slight and others were major - such as the ending which originally featured Peter Vincent transforming into a vampire as he returned to host Fright Night. The September 6, 1984 draft of the screenplay which is circulating online is very close to the final cut of the film, but a few more changes were still to come. The cast and crew were given the luxury of having two weeks of rehearsal time in late November 1984 prior to filming. Holland blocked out the scenes on a soundstage and the cast performed the entire film like it was a stage play. Having begun his career as a classically trained actor, Holland encouraged the cast to write biographies of their characters so they would completely understand their motivations and be able to draw on that information while filming their scenes. All of the kinks in the story/performances were ironed out during the rehearsal period, so when it came time to film, Holland only shot two or three takes of each scene and then moved on. As originally written, Jerry Dandrige was more of a villain, so Sarandon tried to find various ways to humanize the vampire. Sarandon suggested adding the implication that the Amy character was the reincarnation of his long-lost love, and he did research into bats and discovered that the bulk of the world's bat population are Frugivores, so he concluded, "Jerry had a lot of fruit bat in his DNA." This explains why his character is frequently munching on apples, which Sarandon decided his character was using to "cleanse his palette" after draining blood from his victims. Stark and Sarandon hadn't picked up on Holland's intended gay subtext when they were developing their characters. "I didn't have any sense of it as being anything other than Renfield and Dracula", Chris Sarandon recalled. "I think there was sort of an asexual quality to the relationship that was sort of borderline homoerotic but not, in the sense that it was creepy." For the scene in which Jerry pulls down the window shade and it looks as though Billy is about to perform oral sex on him, Stark remembered, "I'm cleaning his hand and he said, 'No, get down on your knees.' 'Okay, Tom.' Then when I saw it, I thought, 'Oooooh, okay.'" McDowall also did a lot of work on his character, and made a conscious decision to pattern his performance after The Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz. All of the cast and crew members have spoken highly of McDowall. "He was a kind of Yoda on the set," commented Sarandon. Recalled Ragsdale, "He had his videocamera on his shoulder and he shooting, like, family movies the whole time." Filming Filming commenced on December 3, 1984 and wrapped on February 23, 1985. At the time of production, Fright Night was Columbia's lowest-budgeted film and they didn't have high expectations for it, so they were focusing all of their attention on the John Travolta/Jamie Lee Curtis film Perfect, which they were certain was going to be a blockbuster. "They never even came to the set," Holland said. "I was left alone. It was totally my film without studio interference." Makeup and visual effects Richard Edlund was the head of visual effects, and his team had just completed work on Ghostbusters, which worked to the advantage of Fright Night. "They had made all of their mistakes with how to do the matte shots and everything on Ghostbusters, with their huge budget," Holland commented, "and so they really knew how to do special effects as inexpensively and efficiently as it could be done at the time." The most excruciating part of the makeup process for the cast were the contact lenses. In those days the lenses were hard plastic, which Steve Johnson hand-painted (throwing some glitter into the mix), lacquered and sanded. The cast could only wear them for a maximum of 20 minutes because they were virtually blind in them, and they were thick, painful and dried out their eyes. A set was made for Stark to wear when he's in his final pursuit of Peter and Charley, but he kept tripping on the stairs. Holland told him to take one out, and he was then able to perform the scene. Three sets were made for Amanda Bearse, but one of them caused her agonizing pain which she initially tried to endure. When it finally became too much to bear, she took the contacts out and the crew realized they'd forgotten to buff them. For the scene in Mrs. Brewster's bedroom, Geoffreys kept his contacts in for nearly 40 minutes, resulting in scratches on his eyeballs for months afterward. For the transformation sequences, it took up to 8 hours to prepare Sarandon's makeup. Sarandon was uncomfortable spending that long sitting in a chair doing nothing, and since he'd had experience doing his own makeup for his work on the stage, he volunteered to help. He did some of the stippling and, while the makeup men were applying prosthetics to his face and head, he worked on the finger extensions. Sarandon has often joked that the rubber fingers caused difficulties whenever he had to urinate, so gay costume supervisor Mort Schwartz constantly offered to help him. "I said to Morry, 'Thank you, no, I'll just use a coat hanger!'" Co-star Ragsdale recalled one instance when Sarandon spent an entire day in the makeup chair and when he was finally fully transformed into the monster, a producer informed him that they weren't going to be able to shoot the scene that day. "And Chris said, 'Okay,' and turned around and went and took it off, it was amazing!" Ragsdale exclaimed. "I would have gone through the roof but he didn't. His will had been broken by that point!" The makeup for Evil Ed's wolf transformation took 18 hours. While he had the wolf head on, the crew began pouring what they thought was Methylcellulose into his mouth to create the illusion of saliva, but when Geoffreys began to complain about the taste, Mark Bryan Wilson realized they'd been using prosthetic adhesive, which was gluing his mouth shut. On Christmas Eve, during the shooting of a scene where he's running down a staircase, Ragsdale accidentally tripped and broke his ankle, resulting in the film being temporarily put on a hold until he could recover from his injury. Many scenes were shot with his foot in a cast. For the scene in which Jerry is carrying Charley by the throat with one hand, Sarandon was simultaneously pulling Ragsdale on a furniture dolly. The shot of Jerry pulling the pencil out of his hand was achieved by having a spring-loaded collapsible pencil glued to his palm and an eraser-tip loosely attached to the back of his hand. When he turns his hand and pulls the spring-loaded piece from his palm, out of shot a monofilament wire jerked away the tip, so when he turns it back it appears as though he's pulled it straight through his hand. "So we go to the editing room," FX man Steve Johnson recalled of an early cut, "and Tom had put a reaction in the middle of it, ruined the entire shot!" The crew attempted to achieve the illusion of the cross-scar vanishing from Evil Ed's forehead live on-set, but effect was a resounding failure. In that pre-digital age, Edlund's crew was able to alter the film utilizing optical photography to achieve the effect. Filming of the sequence with the Jerry Dandrige Bat was difficult for the crew, who kept winding up on film while puppeteering the creature. Further complications ensued when the bat tries to bite Roddy McDowall's character and he forces a bone into its mouth; there was difficulty getting the puppet to bite, and then McDowall jerked the bone to hard and broke the bat's skull. The bat was quickly patched, but required repairs forced them to wait two days to shoot more close-ups. Release Box office Fright Night's widest release was 1,545 theaters. The film also turned out to be a surprise hit at the box office, making $6,118,543 on opening weekend (1,542 theaters, $3,967 average). Domestic gross was $24,922,237. It performed the best of any horror film released during the summer of 1985. It was also the second highest-grossing horror film of 1985, bested only by A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. Critical reception Fright Night was well-received, winning three Saturn Awards, a Dario Argento Award, a critics' award—special citation at Fantasporto, and currently holds a 94% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes, based on 30 reviews. Chris Sarandon was praised for his multifaceted performance. A 1988 sequel followed, entitled Fright Night Part II, with William Ragsdale and Roddy McDowall reprising their roles. The sequel was not as well received as the original. Merchandising Home media The original American VHS release by RCA-Columbia Home Video for video rental in 1986 featured a pan-and-scan version of the film and was packaged in a paper cover which featured the poster artwork and sealed with a flap. This release was subsequently followed by a bargain copy which sported a photo of Evil Ed on the front cover. The film was issued by Columbia/TriStar Home Video on DVD in 1999. This release included a double-sided DVD which featured the widescreen version of the film on one side, a pan and scan version on the other, and the theatrical trailer on both. Included was a pamphlet with the poster art, five photos, scene selections, and a brief text interview with visual effects art director John Bruno. The DVD was later issued by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment; this release is missing the pamphlet and bears a different company logo but it's otherwise identical to the previous DVD. In 2008, the film was paired on DVD with Urband Legend, and in 2013, it was issued again as part of the "4 Movie Thrills & Chills Collection, Volume 3" along with The Craft, Monster High, and Brainscan. On December 13, 2011, the film was released on Blu-ray in an edition limited to 3000 copies. This release includes two theatrical trailers, an isolated music score, and a four page booklet containing an essay on the film as special features. The disc sold out quickly and has become an expensive item on Amazon.com, generally priced in the triple-digits. Music A soundtrack album was released in 1985 which included all 10 songs that were featured in the film. The album has been out of print for decades. In 2011, the instrumental score by Brad Fiedel received a limited edition CD release. Additionally, the complete isolated score is accessible on the Twilight Time Blu-Ray. There have countless bootlegs of both the score and soundtrack which have been floating around for years, many dubbed from DVD/Blu-Ray releases. Comics Now Comics adapted both films in 1988 and went on to create a series of ongoing Fright Night stories following the further adventures of Peter Vincent and Charley Brewster until 1990, when the company filed for bankruptcy. Following corporate restructuring, four special 3-D issues were printed in 1992 and 1993; three issues were reprints and one was a previously unpublished story. Novelization In preparation for the release of the film, author-partners John Skipp and Craig Spector took a month to compose a novel based on Tom Holland's screenplay. The novelization follows the film's story fairly closely, but the authors chose to delve into the minds of the characters to further establish motivation and backstory. Images Production Photos Fright Night Amanda Bearse 03.JPG Fright Night Chris Sarandon Amanda Bearse.JPG BearseDress.jpg Fright Night Chris Sarandon Amanda Bearse 2.JPG Fright Night Amanda Bearse 01.JPG AmyCross.jpg AmyVampire.jpg FrightNight-Amy.jpg Fright Night 1985 William Ragsdale Amanda Bearse Roddy McDowall.jpg Brewster.jpg Fright Night 1985 William Ragsdale as Charley Brewster.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall William Ragsdale.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall William Ragsdale 01.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall with Cross.jpg Peterv7.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall William Ragsdale 02.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall 02.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall William Ragsdale 03.jpg Fright Night Roddy McDowall William Ragsdale.jpg Peter b.jpg Charleypeter.jpg Fright Night 1985 Amanda Bearse Stephen Geoffreys.jpg StephenGeoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 Stephen Geoffreys - Evil Ed Prays.jpg Fright Night Evil Ed Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 Evil Ed Stephen Geoffreys.jpg ChrisSarandon.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon 01.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon Jerry Dandrige Trenchcoat.jpg Fright Night 1985 William Ragsdale Chris Sarandon.jpg Fright Night Chris Sarandon as Jerry Dandrige.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon 03.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon 04.jpg Fright Night director Tom Holland.jpg Fright Night 1985 Director Tom Holland Smoking On-Set.jpg SarandonHolland.jpg Fright Night Chris Sarandon William Ragsdale.jpg Fright Night 1985 William Ragsdale.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon Vampire Pencil.jpg Fright Night 19.jpg Fright Night Tom Holland Roddy McDowall.jpg Fright Night 1985 Stephen Geoffreys Amanda Bearse Tom Holland Roddy McDowall.jpg Fright Night Roddy McDowall Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall & Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 Evil Ed Werewolf Head.jpg Fright Night Stephen Geoffreys Werewolf Makeup.jpg thpart4b.jpg Fright Night 1985 Evil Ed Werewolf.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall werewolf 1.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall Werewolf.jpg Fright Night Roddy McDowall Stephen Geoffreys 2.jpg Fright Night 1985 Steve Johnson Steven Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 Stephen Geoffreys Roddy McDowall.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall 01.jpg Fright Night 1985 Jonathan Stark Meltdown.jpg thpart3a.jpg Fright Night Steve Johnson Billy Cole dummy.jpg thpart3b.jpg Fright Night FX 1.jpg Fright Night Chris Sarandon Roddy McDowall.jpg Fright Night Randy Cook Kermit the Bat.jpg Fright Night 1985 Bat 15,000.00 Auction.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall stares down bat.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall 03.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall and Kermit the Bat.jpg Fright Night 1985 Roddy McDowall with Vampire Bat.jpg Fright Night 1985 Vampire Bat.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon Vampire 01.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon as Vampire.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon 02.jpg thpart4a.jpg Fright Night 1985 Chris Sarandon Roddy McDowall.jpg fnr1b.jpg Fright Night FX 2.jpg Fright Night FX 4.jpg Fright Night FX 3.jpg Lobby cards Fright Night Lobby Card 01 Roddy McDowall William Ragsdale.jpg Fright Night Lobby Card 02 Roddy McDowall Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night Lobby Card 03 Stephen Geoffreys William Ragsdale Amanda Bearse Chris Sarandon.jpg Fright Night Lobby Card 04 William Ragsdale.jpg Fright Night Lobby Card 05 Amanda Bearse Chris Sarandon.jpg Fright Night Lobby Card 06 Amanda Bearse.jpg Fright Night Lobby Card 07 Chris Sarandon.jpg Fright Night Lobby Card 08 Chris Sarandon Roddy McDowall.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 01.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 02.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 03.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 04.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 05.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 06.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 07.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 08.jpg Screencaps SS-85-01.jpg SS-85-02.jpg SS-85-03.jpg SS-85-04.jpg SS-85-05.jpg SS-85-06.jpg SS-85-07.jpg SS-85-08.jpg SS-85-09.jpg SS-85-10.jpg SS-85-11.jpg SS-85-12.jpg SS-85-13.jpg SS-85-14.jpg SS-85-15.jpg SS-85-16.jpg SS-85-17.jpg SS-85-18.jpg SS-85-19.jpg SS-85-20.jpg SS-85-21.jpg SS-85-22.jpg SS-85-23.jpg SS-85-24.jpg SS-85-25.jpg SS-85-26.jpg SS-85-27.jpg SS-85-28.jpg SS-85-29.jpg SS-85-30.jpg SS-85-31.jpg SS-85-32.jpg SS-85-33.jpg SS-85-34.jpg SS-85-35.jpg SS-85-36.jpg SS-85-37.jpg SS-85-38.jpg SS-85-39.jpg SS-85-40.jpg SS-85-41.jpg SS-85-42.jpg SS-85-43.jpg SS-85-44.jpg SS-85-45.jpg SS-85-46.jpg SS-85-47.jpg SS-85-48.jpg SS-85-49.jpg SS-85-50.jpg SS-85-51.jpg SS-85-52.jpg SS-85-53.jpg SS-85-54.jpg Videos TV Spot Theatrical Trailer J. Geils Band Music Video Fright Night the Musical (Amy Awake!) Jon and Al Kaplan are brothers who are American composers, lyricists and comedy writers who are best known for creating Silence! The Musical, a parody of the film The Silence of the Lambs, which began life on the internet in 2002 before becoming a successful stage musical starting in 2005. In 2011, they released an original music video titled "Amy Awake," which utilizes clips from the film and would be set at the climax of stage musical. External links * [http://www.iconsoffright.com/Commentaries.htm Two free downloadable commentary tracks, courtesy of Icons of Fright]. *You Tube - Monsterpalooza Reunion Panel 2012 *You Tube -Days of the Dead Reunion Panel 2012 * Tom Holland's Fright Night Script - September 1984 draft, scribd * The Making of Fright Night/Fright Night Part 2, scribd Category:Films Category:Fright Night (1985)